Genesect
|border = |name = Genesect |jname = (ゲノセクト Genosekuto) |image = 649Genesect.png |ndex = 649 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = JEN-uh-sect |hp = 71 |atk = 120 |def = 95 |satk = 120 |sdef = 95 |spd = 99 |total = 600 |species = Paleozoic Pokémon |type = / |height = 1.5 m |weight = 82.5 kg |ability = Download |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }}Genesect (ゲノセクト Genosect) is a / -type Generation V Mythical Pokémon. Genesect was an ancient Pokémon that was revived and heavily experimented on by Team Plasma, turning it into a robotic creature with a cannon on its back. However, N abandoned the project saying that any Pokémon altered by science is "impure." The scientist working on the project, angered by N's decision, quit Team Plasma, created a lab, and continued altering Genesect until it escaped and was never seen again. Genesect's "signature move," Techno Blast, is altered by Hold Items called Drives that can change its type. The four drives are the Burn Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive and Chill Drive, and make the move's type Fire, Water, Electric, and Ice, respectively. Etymology Genesect could mean genesis bug (since it is one of the first Pokémon World terrestrial) or "genetic" (genetic), with English word "insect" (insect in Castilian) due to its bug type. Biology Appearance Genesect has a purple metal body with a head that looks like a saucer. It has two red eyes and on its back there is some sort of powerful cannon that could have been added onto it by Team Plasma when they made the modifications to it. Gender differences Genesect has no known gender. Evolution Genesect does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Genesect |blackwhite = P2 Laboratory |bwrarity = Event |black2white2=Mystery Gift |b2w2rarity= Event }} Pokédex Entries |name = Genesect |black = Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma. |white = This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back. |black 2=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. |white 2=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Special Forms File:Genosekuto BW Blaze.png|Genesect holding Burn Drive. File:Genosekuto BW Aqua.png|Genesect holding Douse Drive File:Genosekuto BW Lightning.png|Genesect holding Shock Drive File:Genosekuto BW Ice.png|Genesect holding Chill Drive Sprites |bwspr = Genesect_BW.gif‎ |bwsprs = ‎Shiny_Genesect_BW.png |Vback = Genesectbwback.png |Vbacks = Genesectbwbackshiny.png }} Origins Etymology Genesect's name is likely a of the words "genesis", meaning beginning because it is an ancient Pokémon, or "genetic" because of its altered genetic makeup and "insect" due to its Bug typing. It could also be a wordplay on "Genocide" due to it's creation as a war Pokémon, and a powerful one. Trivia * If the player takes a Genesect to the P2 Laboratory and shows it to the scientist there, he will battle the player. If the player wins, the scientist gives him/her two out of the four drives, with the two being different depending on the version of the game. * Genesect is the first -type Legendary Pokémon, not counting Arceus while holding the Insect Plate. * Genesect's move, Techno Blast, is somewhat similar to Arceus's Judgement, basing its typing on its held item. * Genesect is classified as the Paleozoic Pokémon because it existed during the , a time period more than 300 million years ago. * In the P2 Laboratory, there is a memo presumably written by Ghetsis stating that Lord N had modified what is to be the strongest Pokémon ever until he abandoned the project, likely because N is compassionate to the feelings of Pokémon. * leaked it and revealed on July 11, 2012. * Genesect is shown on a teaser after the pre-release of the fifteenth Pokémon movie. * Four Genesect and a shiny Genesect are set to star in the 16th Pokémon Movie "Extremespeed Genesect" * Even though Genesect uses its signature move, Techno Blast, Genesect doesn't receive STAB from it. * Genesect is the only prehistoric Pokémon that is not a Rock-type. ** It is also the only prehistoric Pokémon that can not be restored from a fossil. * Some speculate Genesect to be an engineered Kabutops, since the Pokédex of Genesect and Kabuto both state they existed 300 million years ago, as Kabutops likely existed at the same time as Kabuto. Other evidence is that both Pokémon share a similar design. *It has been revealed by Nintendo that when you buy Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, you can receive Genesect through Nintendo WiFi from October 11 to November 12. *Genesect is one of the only two Pokémon that can learn Fly, the other being Volcarona. *As of Generation V, Genesect is the highest numbered Pokémon. *Genesect can know Fly, although it does not have wings. It is probobly able to Fly due to the fact it have a rocket-like cannon on it's back. pl:Genesect Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon